The invention relates generally to bicycles, and, more particularly, to brackets for fastening bicycles on bicycle carriers.
Conventional bicycle carriers are designed to be mounted on the trunk lid of an automobile, and include means for fastening the front fork of a bicycle to the carrier.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art bicycle carrier fastening bracket, P, consists of a main body 1 with a tube 12 defining a tube hole 11 for receiving a threaded rod 22 of a fast releasing assembly 20. The fast releasing assembly also consists of a nut 21, a head end 221 of the threaded rod 22 and an associated head end washer 222, and a handle 3 mounted to the head 221, such that each of the nut 21 and the head end washer 222 defines, with the adjacent opposed end 15, 16, respectively, of the main body 1, a distance, HA and HB, respectively, by making use of the appropriate engagement of the nut 21 with the threaded rod 22. The handle 3 has an eccentric design to facilitate displacement of the head end washer 222 relative to the head end 221 when the handle 3 is moved inward or outward. As a result, the sum distance, H (i.e. HA+HB), can be compressed (dashed line positions) to facilitate secure mounting of the bicycle front fork. Referring also to FIG. 1A, the prior art bicycle carrier fastening brackets, P, Pxe2x80x2, are shown attached to a bicycle carrier, C, for mounting upon a vehicle trunk lid (e.g., see FIG. 7).
In prior art bicycle carrier fastening brackets, e.g., as just described, the shank 23 of threaded rod 22 is loosely cooperated with the tube hole 11, so it is prone to sliding in the tube hole, thereby resulting in an uncertain size of the fastening distances, HA and HB, maintained between the nut 21 and the washer 222 associated with the bolt head 221 with the opposed ends 15, 16, respectively, of the main body 1. As a result, the bicycle front fork can not be directly located unless the distances, HA and HB, are readjusted by moving the threaded rod 22. In the process of readjusting the distances, one must typically lift the bicycle with one hand to remove pressure on the threaded rod while the axial position of the threaded rod 22 is readjusted with the other hand. Such a readjustment of the distances, HA and HB, can cause a great deal of physical hardship and inconvenience.
In addition, when the handle 3 is moved outward, it is aligned with the axis, B, of the threaded rod 22. However, when the handle 3 is moved inward, the handle 3 and the threaded rod 22 are disposed almost perpendicular to each other, with the handle 3 jutted out and suspended (dashed line in FIG. 1). As a result, the handle 3 is rather vulnerable to interference by an external force, such that the bicycle front fork is no longer secured by the inward movement of the handle 3 to compress the sum distance, H.
Also, the operation of the fast releasing assembly 20 is controlled by the handle 3 for locating or releasing the bicycle front fork. In other words, the prior art bicycle carrier fastening bracket is not theft resistant.
According to the invention, a bicycle carrier fastening bracket comprises a main fastening body having a base, a leg extending from the base, and a tube supported by the leg and defining a tube hole, a fast releasing assembly comprising a threaded rod disposed for axial movement within the tube hole, the threaded rod having a threaded end engaged with a fast releasing nut and a head end and associated head end washer, opposite the threaded end, and a handle capable of eccentric motion for fastening the fast release assembly, and an arresting washer received in a slot of predetermined axial length defined by the tube in a midsegment thereof. The leg, adjacent to the head end of the threaded rod, defines a round hole. The handle, comprising a grip, is fastened with an eccentric body disposed at a predetermined inclination, the grip defining a locking hole corresponding in diameter to the round hole. The eccentric body of the handle controls a distance between each of the head end washer on the threaded rod and the nut with its respective opposite end of the main fastening body, each distance adapted to be shortened to clamp a bicycle front fork when the handle is rotated such that the grip is rested against the leg, and such that the locking hole of the grip is corresponding in location to the round hole of the main fastening body, thereby to facilitate installation of a lock and to confine displacement of the grip. The arresting washer impedes axial movement of the threaded rod when the arresting washer is in a normal state with the bicycle front fork unfastened, thereby restricting the threaded rod from sliding axially in the tube hole and maintaining each distance to enable the bicycle front fork to be fastened.
Preferred embodiments of the invention may include one or more of the following additional features. The arresting washer is integrally formed of a pliable plastic material with an inner hole receiving the threaded rod, the inner hole being smaller in diameter than the threaded rod, the arresting washer having an outer diameter conforming to a tubular body diameter of the tube for locating the threaded rod and for effecting the confining action of the slot, thereby positioning the arresting washer to impede movement of the threaded rod to resist the threaded rod from sliding in the tube hole. The threaded rod defines, in a shank thereof, a circumferential groove dimensioned to receive an arresting washer for insertion into the tube hole for impeding axial movement of the threaded rod.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an improved bicycle carrier fastening bracket consisting of a main body with a slot provided in the tube for accommodating an arresting washer capable of impeding sliding of the fast releasing bolt. The tube body is provided, in the leg, with a round hole for installing a lock. The head of the threaded rod is fastened vertically with an eccentric body of the handle. The handle is thus parallel to the threaded rod and provided with a locking hole. The handle is moved horizontally toward the main body, such that the washer associated with the bolt head and the nut are caused to displace in opposite directions so as to shorten the sum distance between the bolt head washer and the nut with both ends of the main body, thereby to facilitate holding of the bicycle front fork. In the meantime, the locking hole of the handle aligns with the round hole of the main body to facilitate the locating of the lock. The front fork of a bicycle can thus be located easily and securely.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved bicycle carrier fastening bracket. The arresting washer of the present invention is made integrally of a pliable plastic material and provided therein with a rod diametrical shaped and smaller than the fast releasing bolt (threaded rod), and having an outer diameter conforming to the circumferential diameter of the tubular body of the tube for locating securely the bolt, and for effecting the position confining action of the slot of the tube body. As a result, the arresting washer is capable of obstructing the bolt, so as to prevent the bolt from sliding in the tube hole.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved bicycle carrier fastening bracket with a lock for fastening securely the handle with the main body, so as to prevent the bicycle carrier fastening bracket from being tampered with by an unauthorized person.
The structures, features and operations of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment of the invention, with reference to the accompanying drawings.